


Hints

by Finitette



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Gaslighting, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, POV Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitette/pseuds/Finitette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1900, as psychiatry and psychoanalysis are beginning to take hold of the world's interest. Special officer Will Graham wanders into the office of renowned psychiatrist dr. Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal takes an instant interest in the man as he gets to know him he decides to make a game out of tormenting Will, if only as a way to relieve the torment that his patient is unknowingly inflicting on him.<br/>Victorian AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Analysis I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking interest in this fic~ I'm not entirely caught up in the series, but I love it so far, so I wanted to write a fic! The idea of a Victoria AU sort of fell into my head and stuck with me. Anyways, I hope you like it, and please comment! I really appreciate positive feedback and constructive criticism!

Hannibal smiled, though he felt like screaming. Will was not hard to read. He was unstable, and every emotion he felt was plainly laid out for the doctor, if not by Will's design. No, that wasn't the trouble. In fact, it seemed that mr. Grahm was keeping something from him. Hannibal didn't have to be told to know it was true. It was evident in the man's every posture, in each flicker of feeling accross in all-too-readable face. Will was a anxious man, afraid of himself. His defensive nature was, in his mind, as much to the benefit of those around him as it was to himself. But this was different. Since they had started their sessions, Will had never once held back. He needed little prompting, and it when it became evident that there was some specific problem he was facing sooner or later he would bring voice to whatever it was that was bothering him. But there was something different about this, too. Sometimes Hannibal would catch Will with a satisfied, secretive look on his face. Hannibal knew the look well, for he had spent hours practicing controlling his own expressions in order to remove all traces of the smug glee he felt at deceiving Will. The good doctor was quickly discovering how little he liked getting a taste of his own medicine. Will was guarded, and that Hannibal was used to. Will always protected himself from others, and -in his own mind at least- he protected others from himself. But not Hannibal. Hannibal, he always let in. 

* * *

 

Doctor Hannibal Lecter prided himself on many things, and punctuality was most certainly one of them. He had, in nearly a decade of practicing as a psychiatrist, been late to an appointment. Therefore, he was not used to being taken off guard by patients at his office. He always gave himself ample time to prepare for each session, and his patients generally didn't come early. But here it was, twenty minutes to four, and one Will Grahm was standing in his office looking impatient and bored.

Though Hannibal was not one to go off of first impressions, Will didn't look like he'd be the punctual type, much less someone who would arrive early. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was tucked and his jacket wrinkled, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was in need of a shave. There was a kind look in his eyes despite his nervous expression, but behind that there was fear and guilt. Hannibal had been analyzing others for so long that his curiosities as to what demons plagued Will Grahm were purely professional.

"Mister William Grahm," Hannibal said, getting up and approaching him, politely extending his hand. "I am Hannibal Lecter. I am most please to make you're acquaintance."

Will gave Hannibal a slightly confused look before closing his eyes and nodding, a little crease appearing between his eyes. He paused, staring at Hannibal's hand until he dropped it, than glanced around the room before bringing his eyes to rest on Hannibal once more. 

"Right. Nice to meet you, doctor Lecter. I'm-" Will bit his lip, and Hannibal saw a faint trace of color rise in his pallid face. "I'm glad to be here." Will said, though Hannibal got the impression that wasn't what he had been about to say. 

"It's nice to meet you as well. I've heard quite a bit about you. It seems that your unique style of investigation has caused something of a sensation. Please," Hannibal added, almost as an afterthought, gesturing to the chair across from his desk before taking a seat himself. 

"Oh?" Hannibal was almost alarmed at the drastic level of change in Will's tone. He certainly wasn't trying to be subtle. Hannibal held Will's gaze for a moment before letting a warm, inviting smile play around his thin lips. 

"Indeed. Jack Crawford mentioned your unique tactic of catching murderers when he mentioned he had referred you to me." Hannibal said serenely. Will's eyes narrowed, but after a moment he shook it off. "Does it bother you that Jack and I have been discussing you?" 

Will sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets, his face nearly impassive- only a tiny trace of resentment lingered. "Not really. At least, it doesn't surprise me. Jack's always been cautious with me. He sees me as a threat." 

"He sees you as a delicate, and he sees you as an asset- so long as you can remain stable, that is. Jack doesn't want to take any risks with you. Which is why he sent you to me." Hannibal said. "He is frightened of you, but it has more to do with the fact that he might lose you than any threat you might pose. Your talent, after all, seems to be one of a kind. That makes you a commodity. 

"Jack's already seen that I'm capable of thinking like a psychopath." A hint of a twisted smile fluttered across Will's lips, and a short bark of a laugh escaped his throat. "So he's sent me here to make sure that I don't turn into one."

 "That's one way of looking at it, yes." Will's words had been a challenge; one he hadn't expected Hannibal to take. His expression changed to shock and mild indignation. Hannibal merely smiled before continuing. "Which doesn't mean that his concern in disingenuous or selfish. Jack wishes to protect you from what he fears you are capable of becoming. But that doesn't mean he isn't doing it for your own good. "

Will pressed his palms together. "Well, we certainly got straight to the point, didn't we?" He asked, his tone layered with surprise and hostility. Evidently the man was used to people being delicate with him. 

"I m sorry if I've done anything to make you uncomfortable, but I saw it as necessary to ascertain your reasons for being here before we began. Intention is very important, Will. You will not get any better if it is not your intention to do so." Hannibal gave Will another warm, inviting smile, gesturing to the couch set up next to his desk. "Since we've already started, why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable." 

Will made his way to the couch and sat gingerly on the edge. He flashed a quick glance up ad Hannibal and then back down at his own hands. 

"So do you want me to talk about my job then?" Will asked after a few moments of silence. There was reluctance in his tone, as well as just a small trace of hostility. That, and there was fear. 

"Do you want to talk about your job?" Hannibal asked, giving Will a searching look. The truth was, Hannibal did want Will to talk about his work. Will was obviously a disturbed man, and doing the work he did couldn't be healthy for him. That, after all, was why he was sitting there across from Hannibal. At the same time though, it was an easy target. Will was an easy target; he could already tell. Hannibal couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bot disappointed. He'd wanted Will Graham to turn out less fragile than Jack had made him out to be. Ah well. Hannibal could make him stronger. 


	2. Analysis II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just more of a general note about the story, but some of the events in cannon will be alluded to in the story, but few of them are relevant to the actual plot of the fic!  
> Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter! It's my first fic for this series so I was a little anxious about it. Again, I'd really like any feedback or constructive criticism you may have about the story or my writing!

Will's second appointment with Hannibal was scheduled to take place two weeks after the first. He showed up after two days.

Hannibal had only been mildly surprised when Will showed up outside his office, right as he was about to head home. Hannibal had collected his jacket and was just about to exit the building when he saw a disheveled-looking figure pacing back and forth on the darkened street outside. A satisfied smirk danced across his lips, but after a moment he was able to suppress it. Hannibal set down his things and stepped outside, not announcing his presence. 

Will didn't notice him. He had turned away from Hannibal's door and was standing with his hands in his pockets. His breath came fast and heavy, loud enough that Hannibal could hear it from a couple yards away. Hannibal approached cautiously, his steps crunching lightly in the fresh snow. Will tensed visibly at the sound, but did not react in any other way. 

"It's very late, Will." Hannibal said softly, not wanting to startle Will any further. As a response Will merely let out and exhausted-sounding sigh. "You've been out here for a while, haven't you? I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. But you know, you could have come to me. Anyways, we're both here now. Please, come in. You should get out of the cold." Hannibal added when it became evident that he wasn't going to get a response. Will didn't say anything, but after a second he nodded and followed Hannibal inside. 

"Has something happened?" Hannibal asked, helping Will out of his jacket and removing his own and hanging them both at the door. Will tensed at the physical closeness but did not reject the gesture. "I wish I had the comforts of my own apartment here, so I could offer you a hot drink or something to eat. As it is, please come in and sit. You look cold. I'll light a fire." Will didn't say anything, he merely followed Hannibal in, taking a seat on the couch again. He loosened his tie and removed it, shoving it into his pocket. 

Once the fire was crackling, Hannibal rose, lighting the lamps around the room before taking a seat across from Will. Will kept his gaze averted for several minutes before finally giving Hannibal a defensive and slightly sheepish glance. 

"Why are you here Will?" Hannibal prodded gently.  

"I've been having dreams again. Dreams about my cases. And this morning I woke up and I was-" Will's words were choked off, and he held a clenched fist up to his mouth. 

"Where were you, Will?" Hannibal asked, keeping his tone firm but layered with concern. 

"I went back to the last crime scene. I went back to see if there was anything that I had missed, anything that had been overlooked, but once I got there I knew I had to run. I knew that I shouldn't be there, that it was dangerous for me to be there." Will said, the words all pouring out in a rush, before drawing a deep, jagged breath. "I went there and I saw something different from what I had last time. The evidence was all the same, but I played out a different scenario in my head. And this one felt more... More real. More vivid. I couldn't just see all the details, I could remember them." Will leaned down and buried his head in his hands, trembling. 

 "You took the evidence available and extrapolated a probable course of action for the killer." Hannibal countered calmly. "As you have done before. You have the gift of pure empathy, and also, it seems, a very vivid imagination- perhaps to the extent that it is causing you to loose your grip on reality."

"No, it wasn't like that!" Will insisted, frustration leaking into his tone. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through barred teeth. "What I saw was real. Or at least, it was more real than what I saw the first time." 

Hannibal sighed. "Will," He said in a soft, imploring tone. "You reconsidered the evidence and came to a more accurate conclusion. Sometimes that happens. It doesn't mean anything, except perhaps that you are not used to questioning yourself." 

"Well I'm questioning myself now, aren't I?" Will demanded. He paused, before emitting a short, breathy laugh. "Questioning my sanity, that is." 

"Jack Crawford puts a lot of faith into your abilities. I'm not saying that that faith isn't well deserved, but he seems to have convinced you that you are infallible. No one is infallible, Will." 

"Well I should be. It's my job to be." Will insisted. "What if I get something wrong? Someone could get a death sentence because of my "talents". I want to justice for the lives of the innocent. If I ended up being responsible for ending such lives..." Will took a deep breath, shaking all over, then stopped.

 Hannibal was once again struck by just how fragile Will was. He knew he had to do something to change that as quickly as possible. This was too easy. Hannibal wanted more of a challenge from Will. He knew that he was capable of much more than this. He realized he was rather quickly becoming quite invested in Will Graham. The trouble he would go to for a simple evening's entertainment. . . 

"Will, I'm about to suggest something a bit unorthodox, and I worry you might not take it well. But I implore you to hear me out." Hannibal said, giving Will a long, pleading, earnest glance. "At the end of our last appointment I felt like I needed to know a bit more about you before completing your psychological evaluation. However, this conversation has left me with little doubt that you need more help than either I or Jack Crawford had first imagined. And I believe that I can give it to you."

"I need help? What are you going to do, lock me up?" Will demanded. 

"No. Nothing in my evaluation of you so far has led me to believe that you require anything so drastic. I am here to treat you, Will. I'm not going to lock you up." Hannibal said softy, though he hardened his gaze just a bit. 

"Psychological evaluation?" Will asked,  unsurprised. No doubt he was used to people profiling him by now. "So what exactly is it that's so unorthodox?"

"Well, first of all, I think you need to take some time off. Secondly, I think you need more intense treatment than our current weekly sessions can provide you." Hannibal said, giving Will a searching look. 

"I can't take time off. I don't  _need_ time off." Will said, standing up. 

"Will, wait. I haven't explained what I had in mind. I really do think I can help you-"

"Even if I were to agree to it, Jack never would. And as it so happens, I'm with him on this one." Will said. He was trembling visibly. Hannibal stood as well, stepping up to Will and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Jack will listen to me if I can get it through to him that I am concerned about your safety. It will only be a few days, and then you'll most likely be able to return to work as usual." Hannibal said calmly. "And I think Jack would allow you this if you asked him. When was the last time you took a day off Will?" He asked with an almost playful smirk. 

"A few days doing what?" Will asked, a hint of aggression creeping into his tone. Hannibal sighed. Will Graham was not an easy one to wear down. That made it all the more fun to try, though. 

"Next week, on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, I only have appointments in the evenings. I was hoping on those mornings we could meet up and spend some time a short ways off the north edge of town . I know some trails there near the lake that are quite lovely during this time of year. I think that spending some time in nature would do you good."

"I already spend plenty of time outdoors. I fish." Will said, sounding uninterested. 

"Well then perhaps you could teach me," Hannibal suggested, smiling. 

"Are... Are you even allowed to do this? Meet with patients outside of your office?" Will asked. He was still sounded reluctant, but Hannibal could tell that he was beginning to break down. 

"Of course. I may treat you however I see fit- at, of course, the discretion of both the law and yourself. Not that I would ever run into issues with the former." Hannibal said with a casual shrug. "I can assure you, I would never do something like this if that were not the case."

Will sighed, and Hannibal knew he had one. "Can I bring my dogs?"

* * *

 After Will left, Hannibal packed his things quickly and headed out. He mulled over their discussion that day, unsure about how he felt about the encounter as a whole. There had been gains made, but there had also been setbacks. Hannibal was becoming increasingly glad that he had thought to ask Will on the outing. It would be a chance to get closer to him, but more than that, it would give the impression of friendship on an official, but simultaneously less formal, level. Now Hannibal could get into Will's head both as his psychiatrist and as his friend. He could shape Will Graham- Fascinating, malleable, spineless, boring, delicate Will Graham- into a man that was properly worthy of his fascination.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! The first couple of chapters will really just set the stage, but eventually they'll have more substance to them, I promise!


End file.
